Such handheld extruder welding devices are familiar devices, and are used primarily for welding plastic panels or similar objects. The known plastic welding devices consist essentially of a handheld drill serving as the drive system and a removable attachment for this drill. In the attachment, a strand of plastic in the shape of a plastic wire that is supplied via one or several feed channels and a feed device is first chopped up, and is then heated in a conveying device—usually in form of a worm conveyor—and a plasticizing device so that the chopped plastic material reaches a plastic state and is then expelled as welding material through a welding shoe. The hot air unit includes an air generating device in the shape of an internal blower (or a connection for a hose coming from an external blower) as well as a heating device. As an example, we refer to DE-A-28 23 171.
Although it is possible to produce all these handheld extruder welding devices inexpensively by using a handheld drill, their design is not robust enough for a long-term use.